Do You Remember?
by Miss Erika Rose
Summary: How I want Naruto to end, about twenty years later. The children of Naruto just hanging out. One Shot


**Ok this is a one shot about the kids of the Naruto gang just hanging out . I always do the same couples (cuase that's what I do) the main kids are listed below along with gender(just in case) and who their parents are. I may mention some other kids, but those are the main ones. Also this will consist of a flashback for each kid, so you can see how everything turned out (well the way I see it). Oh and they're all twelve.**

**NaruHina= Jira(boy) Miso(Dog)**

**SasuSaku= Miko(girl)**

**ShikaTema= Shikaze (girl)**

**NejiTen= Toru(boy) Nina (girl)**

**SaiIno = Shin (boy)**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, sure, like I could come up with the genius that is **_**Naruto**_**... I'm lying I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Miko, your dad is nuts!" Jira said as he sat down with a bowl of patato chips, " All I did was ask where he kept the chips and he gave me a death glare!" Jira had inhairated his fathers blonde hair and care-free and clueless additude, but his mother's eyes.

"Well duh, you tried to kiss his only daughter." Shikaze said as if it were obivous (which it was)

"So does he have to hate me? and I didn't even get a kiss." Jira whinned thinking back to that time

* * *

_Jira's Flashback_

"NARUTO! I don't care if you are the Hokage, keep your son away from my daughter!" the head of the Uchiha clan yelled as he broke-down the door to the Hokage office.

"Sasuke, chill. What happened?" Naruto asked his old team-mate

"I found _this_ trying to _kiss _my little Miko!" Sasuke yelled shoving Jira toward Naruto

"I just wanted one kiss!" Jira tried to explain

"I don't care! If I ever find you near my duaghter again I'll make sure the Uzumaki name ends here!" Sasuke yelled as he left slaming the door.

"Why does he hate me?" Jira asked smiling

"He doesn't hate you." Turning toward the door Jira saw his mother.

"He should!" Jira's ten year old sister, Natomi, said tosing her long black-blue hair over her sholder.

"Shut up!" Jira yelled at his sister

"I d-don't th-think he h-hates you." Shina, Jira's eight year old sister, said as she tried to hide behind her long red hair

"Jira's right, he actually likes you." Naruto assured his son.

"If fact Sakura says he doesn't really mind the idea of you and Jira being together, he just doesn't want it _yet_." Hinata told her son

"Really? I don't think your right." Jira said scepiclly

"Oh he does, he just doesn't want you to know that." Naruto said laughing.

_end flachback_

* * *

"I think don't think he really likes me." Jira pouted

"Hn, everyone knows Sasuke Uchiha doesn't like anyone outside of his family." Toru said

"Sorta like your dad?" Shin asked

"Ok so all our dads are either; heartless, clueless, or totally lazy." Shin said

"That is... totally true." Nina said

"Hay, we all know that's not true, my dad does care! It's just that I'm is only daughter, and the only one who got Mom's hair." Miko said as she retied her pink hair back, so it stayed out of her green eyes.

"That is true, he deffently does love your mom, you and your brothers, and this village." Shikaze said knowingly.

"My point exactly! Remember that Dad always lets Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo stay anytime they want?" Miko asked

* * *

_Miko's flashback_

No one really understood who Suigetsu, Karin, or Juugo was but they knew that Sasuke Uchiha would always welcome them, even if they drove him nuts.

"Suigetsu! How many times have I told you to stop that!" Karin yelled. Miko never understood how Suigetsu got her to marry him, or why he would want that. But they were married and they even had two kids.

"Miko! look!" Zugetsu yelled as he throw a water balloon at Juugo. Succesfully hitting the orange haired man in the face. Miko smiled, everyone loved Juugo. Cause ever since he was cured (of what Miko never really understood) he was always happy and understanding and played with everyone.

"Juugoo!" cried Mina, holding her arms up so Juugo could oick her up. Miko knew that Suigetsu and Karin's five and two year old children were a handful some times but Juugo was always pateint.

"Miko, I hope they're not annoying you." Sasuke said to his daughter. Miko was the only one home besides her parents, all her six brothers were on missions.

"No, I kinda like having them around, at least Juugo and the little ones." Miko said

"Yeah yeah, honey I know." Suigetsu said to his wife

"Suigetsu and Karin get on my nerves sometimes."

"Mine too, mine too." Sasuke told his daughter.

_end flashback_

* * *

"Hard to imagne a traitor would turn out to love his friends so much." Shin said, even though it had happened long before any of them were born thay all knew what happened.

"Hey! Take that back!" Miko yelled at the clueless boy.

"Why? it's the truth." Shin said, he wasn't trying to be insulting he just was lke his father in the way that he was clueless. Even though he had his mother's hair and eyes, he had his father's cluelessness and love of art.

"Shin it's best if you apolgize." Nina said as everyone tried to claim Miko down, cause everyone know Miko had her mother's stragneth.

"I am sorry for whatever I did." Shin said unsure of what he was apologizing for.

"Reminds me of the time Sai offended Mom and he didn't know how." Shikakari said

"I still don't know what he said, it was true." Shin said

* * *

_Shin's flashback_

The Nara's were having a dinner party, and invited the Akimichi's and Yamanaka's **(1)**.

"This food is really good, I never thought you could cook." Sai said smiling at Temari, and this being Sai he didn't notice the vain pop out in Temari's forhead or everyone else gasp

"What did you say?" Temari asked sweetly

"I said'This food is really good, I never thought you could cook'." Sai said still smiling, You'd think after twenty years Sai would learn to keep his mouth shut, but he still ended up saying things insulting because he didn't think at all.

"Are you saying I can't cook!" Temari yelled at Sai. Everyone around the table rolled their eyes, they were used to it.

"No, but I think Mrs. Akimichi is still better." Sai said still smiling. Choji's wife blushed at that comment; and Choji smiled. Even Ino had to admit that Mrs. Akimichi made plump look nice.

"I think I hear someone coming." Chojoki, Choji's fifteen year old son, said

"It's Sensei." Shikaze's older brother, Shikasuma, said

"He's right, Sensei's here!" Inowa said. Inowa was the last part of what everyone liked to called Ino-Shika-Cho third generation.

"Inowa, I know you're happy. Why I'm not sure seeing as how you see him everyday. but please calm down a bit." Yoshino told the girl.

"Grandma Yoshi, do I have to?" Inowa whinned. All of the younger generation called each others grandparents either Grandma or Grandpa, and everyone was happy about.

"Asu! Stop smoking!" Temari commanded as soon as the door opened, she had finally forgotten about killing Sai.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Asuma Jr. said as he rubbed the back of his head. The rest of the night was full of fun and laughter, and Sai opening his mouth dumbly again.

_end flashback_

* * *

"Mom can actaully cook." Shikaze said, "Easpally foreign foods."

"Speaking of foreign, how was your trip to Suna?" Miko asked the rather lazy girl.

"Hot, then cold, always sandy." She answered, which was Shikaze for 'I had a nice time'. Shikakari had her mothers hair but tied it back like her dad, and while as was lazy like her father she also had her mother temper.

* * *

_Shikaze's flashback_

Shikaze spent alot of time in Suna with her uncles and aunts. Shikaze would never admit it but some times she like it there more then Konoha.

"Shi-shi!" Of course one of the reasons was her cousins. Shikaze had two sets of aunts and uncles; Uncle Gaara and Aunt Matsu and Kazekage and his wife (she'd never tell but she was proud of the Kazekage being her uncle), and Uncle Kanku and Aunt Sari. She also had two sets of cousins, all of them younger and totally adorable.

"Yes Yasha?" Shikaze asked her three-year old cousin, one of Uncles Gaara's twin.

"..."the little boy just held out a picture. Shikaze smiled at the picture, it was of all the cousins, a little sloppy but Shikaze could reconise everyone. Yasha and his sister Karu both holding their youngest brother Mitsuyo, next to them was Kentara the five year old daughter of Kankuro. Behind them was a smiling Shikaze and a yawning Shikasuma.

"It's great!" Shikaze said smiling at her cousin, he was only three but he was a good artist.

"Shikaze?" Kentara said stepping up, "Why do you have to live so far away?"

"Keni, I live in Konoha for a lot of reasons, but I come to Suna for just one."

"What's that?" Kentara asked

"You guys." Shikaze said smiling

_flashback end_

* * *

"It's gotta be annoying always going back and forth." Jira said

"..." was all Shikaze said, which everyone knew meant she'd do it anyway.

"Ya knows what's annoying? how some people don't talk!" Miko said

"Hn" Both hyuga twins said. They may have been a girl and a boy, but people still always mixed them up. It was probably becuase they both had their Dad's hair style and everything, eyes, and didn't really like people.

"Just like that." Miko said waving her hand at the twins

"Would you perfer someone always yelling about 'youth'?" Nina asked, everybod shook their head.

* * *

_Nina's Flashback_

Nina and Toru were both the children of The Hyuga Genius and Konoha's Weapon Mistress so they were both good in short range and long range. Sadly for them this skill broght thier parents old team mate around more often (so like twice a day), and that was not something anybody really wanted.

"Hello my youthful god-children!" Lee called as he came into the Hyuga compound

"Hi Lee." the twins said back less entuviasticly

"Are your parents home?" Lee asked them, "I have some business with them, and then we can see how youthful you've become since the last time!" Neither twin pointed out that Lee saw them yesterday.

"Mom's inside sharpening her kunei." Nina answered

"Great!" Lee said before he ran into the house. Nina smiled, Lee was wierd but he was like family, the uncle you denied even having but secretly loved having around. And Guy was the same thing in Grandfather form.

"Think we can beat him?" Toru asked his sister

"Not yet." Nina said shaking her head, they both knew that Lee was a force to be mess with.

_end flashback_

* * *

"Yeah he's weird!" Jira said agreeing

"He's family." Nina said

"So am I and you hate me." Jira pointed out

"You're an idoit." Shikaze told him

"Completely." Shin agreed

"Hey! Miko tell them to stop!" Jira cried hugging Miko

"Guys, even if it's true, stop." Miko said as she pried Jira arms off her, blushing the whole time.

"Hn." Toru said, he didn't like to admit that Jira might take over the Hyuga someday. Even if his mother had made the clan a better place.

* * *

_Toru's flashback_

Aunt Hinata was a strong leader, which the elders said was strange. Turo couldn't figure out it was strange, I mean her husband was the _Hokage_ for crying out louds! But because Aunt Hinata couldn't deal with every little thing, she had Toru's dad take care of the little thing. One thing Aunt Hinata had done was get ride of the side branch seal, calling it barbaric and horrible and would cause many to turn against their own head family.

"Dad, tell Toru that they do _not_ still have the formula for the branch family seal!" Nina said pointing to her brother

"The elders would have a hissy fit if you actually destoried it!" Toru agrued

"They did." Neji said

"Yeah, Neji set them on fire himself." Tenten told her son

"But what about the elders?" Toru demanded

"They had 'a hissy fit' as you put it, but they were also afraid of Lady Hinata, she is quiet powerful and has an even more powerful huband." Neji said smirking at the thought

"Yeah you should know that." Hanabi said walking in.

"Yeah! Naruto kicked your butt!" Konohamaru yelled fallowing his wife inside. Hanabi being the sister od the head was always welcome at the Hyuga complex, but she still lived at the Sarutobi estate.

"That was a long time ago." Neji said narrowing his eyes, "At the chuunin exams."

"Anyway, I was just out walking around and just wanted to say hi." Hanabi said as she sat down

"How's the baby?" Nina asked putting her hand on Hanabi's large belly

"Sakura says that it's perfectly healthy, and we should start thinking of names." Hanabi explained

"Sakura also says that you should get some rest too, so we have to go home." Konohamaru said

"Kay! Later guys!" Tenten called as the couple walked away.

_end flashback_

* * *

"Mom is scary!" Jira exclaimed, nobody agrued.

"Woof!" Miso barked happily walking into the room

"Hey there Miso" Nina said petting the dog on the head

"Dumb name for a dog." Toru said shaking his head annoyed

"Hey Dad helped me name him!" Jira yelled, only Naruto or his son would name their dog after a ramen flavor.

"Didn't Kiba freak out when we learn you named Akamaru's daughter after ramen?" Miko asked as Miso walked over to be pet.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy." Jira said thinking about the head of the Inuzuka clan

* * *

_Miso's flashback_

"This is Akamaru's only daughter, and Hinata for ou old team mate Akamaru and I are giving her to you... and Jira." Kiba said as an after thought regretting saying it at all.

"Cool! I get a dog! What should I name her?" Jira said as he played with the puppy

"Jira! Ramen's ready! It's Miso!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen slurring his speak a bit cause of ramen in his mouth.

"Miso! Perfect! Come on Miso!" Jira yelled as he ran into the house leaving Kiba trying to breathe behind him

"We have to go, because we have a mission." Shino said appearing behind Kiba, "that was the reason we came here in the first place."

"Creep." Kiba said looking at his team-mate and the head of the Abarama clan

"Let's go guys." Hinata said coming out of the huose Jira had run into, "I'll be back soon!"

_end flashback_

* * *

"Whoof!" Miso agreed happily

"Were't we supposed to be at the chunin exams soon? We can't be late." Shikaze

* * *

**(1) I don't know Sai's last name so I went with Ino's**

**And that is how I see the end of Naruto as of right now. Well ok I know it's not the best writen story ever, but I like it. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
